The Chess game of the Universe
by Chessmasteroftheuniverse
Summary: Redo. And sorry about the first one.


"Hello there. I am your humble yet all-powerful Chessmasteroftheuniverse and I am here today because of a challenge issued to me by Rocker1600. I am happy to announce the first ever Multiverse chess tournament! Now do to some circumstances, I am supposed to summon the spectators first, before the challengers for safety reasons. Now lets see here, whom to summon…" looking through a book that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I thumb through the pages til, " Ah ha! Here we go!"

With a snap of the fingers, five people suddenly appeared out of nowhere, each with a look of confusion on their face. One had orange hair and a really mean scowl on his face. The second had strange white clothes on him. Another had blonde hair and a head-band like the third person, except that one had black hair. The fifth person had green hair. She wasn't as confused as everyone else but was still confused.

" What the hell!? Where the heck am I!" asked The orange haired person. The person dressed in white simply shrugged as they looked around.

" Yeah, where are we? This isn't the village of the Sand?" questioned the two ninja's, staying on guard for an ambush. It took a while, but the green haired woman finally took notice of me and asked

"Who are you? Did you bring us here?" This caused everyone elses heads to turn my way.

" Yes, I am the one who brought you all here. Welcome, Ichigo, Uryu, Naruto, Sosuke, Bulma… Wait a dang minute, I almost forgot two people! Now Naruto, Ichigo, try not to be too shocked and kill them, ok?"

Before they could ask what he meant, the Author pulled Kuruma and White out from their respective host's bodies.

" Whoa!" exclaimed Naruto and Ichigo, Both on there guard, due to these entities trying to take over them at one point.

"Wha? This is a first, Kingy." Kurama just stared at Naruto. Before the tension could rise, I coughed, getting everyone's attention

I said to the confused people, "Now, now, before things get out of hand, I welcome you to spectate my first ever Chess tournament. Now before I-" Flailing his arms, Naruto suddenly quizzed, "Whoa, whoa, wait. What in the world is this Chess? I never even heard of it before."

"Chess is a strategy game meant to try to out think your opponent. The objective of the game is to try to Checkmate, or threaten to capture the king on the next move." Said Uryu, keeping his face neutral while adjusting his glasses.

" You are right on the money Uryu, That is the objective of the game. Now let me make this clear. If one of you even Attack the challengers, I will turn you into a sheep with pink wool."I look at Kurama and White. " Even if you are all powerful than your hosts, I WILL turn you into a laughing stock and humiliate you in front of everyone. I will NOT tolerate my challengers being hurt. Understand?"

Everyone, not wanting to be humiliated, Shook their heads yes. Before the I could summon anyone, everyone heard a voice echo through the room,

"Chess? Chess! Where is it, I wanna see!"

Then a Mysterious portal suddenly opened up, revealing a horse-like being with a mask coming out of the portal.

" What the!? You are NOT supposed to be here, Hollow!"

The horse snorted while saying, "Chess, chess, chess, chess is lots of FUN!"

After a few moments of tension, Ichigo lowered his sword. He then turned and told me that the hollow doesn't want to hurt anyone and just wants to watch. After a few moments, with the horse sniffing my hair, I finally gave in.

"… Oh alright, I'll let you stay…. Uh."

"Knight!" replied the horse

" Okay… Knight. You may stay."

" YAY!"

With another snap, eight more people showed up, one of them bound up while the others looked around confused. Ichigo and Uryu tensed up at the bound person that they recognized all too well. Noticing this, my hands glow pink and I visibly show them what my hands were doing as they were about to attack.

" Ichigo, Uryu, put those away… Remember what I said would happen to those who attack my contestants." Uryu and Ichigo then said, " But that's-" "NOW!"

After a little bit of tension, they lowered their weapons, not wanting to be laughed at by the others.

" Good… Now." I look towards the contestants while working on unbinding the last contestant. "If you attempt to attack each other, Especially you kisuke, Ill turn you into sheep with pink wool, this battle field is only for the mind, not the body. Now hold on."

With a little bit of effort, the kido spell that held the bound person captive held him no longer.

"… It feels really good to move again." said the red head as he stretched.

" Don't get to comfy out of your bonds, Aizen, you are here only to play chess, and once that's done you are going to be wrapped right back up as a Christmas present. Do you understand me?"

Aizen simply smiled while saying, "Sure, sure." His hand went to his side suprised as he no longer felt his familiar weapon at his side. "Oh, looking for this?" I summon a katanna and a mysterious orb light. One that one of the contestants reconized. "Hey, What gives! Thats my Geass! Give it back!" said the black haired challenger. "Sorry, but I will NOT allow cheating within this chess tournament, so for the time being, consider your Kyoka Suigetsu and your Geass confiscated until the end of the tournament." Before they could get their stuff back, I make the stuff vanish before them. "Now, why don't we-"i then hear a huff as I turn my attention to another challenger who was just laying on the floor.

"What a drag, I don't even know how to play chess. Why would I even want to play?" said the challenger, uninterested.

Then the "kisuke" person started to ask, " Don't you play shoji in your-" Before he could say anything else, a giant fly-swatter smashes Kisuke on the ground with a SWAT!

"Urahara… don't break that wall please, it's bad enough that I have the gods of your worlds mad at me for bringing you guys here, I don't want to be turned into fried chicken. Ok?"

Springing back up dazed, he said, " Oh alright, I'll stop… so uh… how are we going to determine matches?"

A machine suddenly appeared while I said, " This little gadget is called the number randomizer, and it will give each of you a random number one through eight. Number one fights number two in chess, and so on and so forth, this will be a way to keep track of who's in first place and so on. Each piece is worth a certain amount, with the king being worth one hundred points if you manage to checkmate your opponent. After everyone has a shot at everyone, whoever has the most points is titled the Chess master of the Multiverse. So… pick your numbers."

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Alrighty then, the pairings goes as follows; Sosuke Aizen against…" I then notice that Ichigo was attempting to leave the area. "And where do you think you're going Ichigo?"

Ichigo, realizing that he was spoken to, then said with a rather nasty tone, "To hell if you think I am going to watch Aizen play this game, or any game for that matter! I'm gone."

Before Ichigo could use flash step, Uryu then grabbed him by the shoulder, saying, " Hold on Ichigo! Think about it, chess is a strategy game, correct?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know what you're getting at Uryu." sighing, He then says

" Then let me say it to you in English, you can learn his strategy, his way of thinking, and think up counter strategies for if he breaks loose… Understand now?"

After a few minutes, realization dawned on Ichigo's face. He then turns around and sits back down to hear the rest of the match ups.

"Uh… ok then, as I was saying, the first match up is between Sosuke Aizen and Lelouch Laperouge, Takumi Usui against L the detective, Light Yagami against Kisuke Urahara, and finally, Shikamaru Nara against Victoriquede de Blois. Get some rest everyone, Tomorrow we begin the first match!"


End file.
